Krystalak
Krystalak is a crystalline Kaiju that was orginally created by SpaceGodzilla alongside his brother Obsidius. Appearance Krystalak's body structure almost similar to that of cat but his overall appearance is almost reptilian. His feet each have three claw like toes and his hands each of our claw like figures. Krystalak's most notable feature is the purple crystals on his body, no doubt inherited from his creator SpaceGodzilla. Krystalak has many large crystals covering his back and running down to his tail. At the end of his rail are severl large crystals that come together near the tip. There also crystals on Krystalak's chin that form a beard. His face is somewhat short and flat. His eyes are yellow and his mouth contains sharp teeth, he lacks any sign of a nose or nostrils. Crystals also act as the claws on both his hands and feet, with a large crystal claw extending from his heels. On his stomach are purple that are very flattened. The skin areas of the body that aren't covered by crystals shown to be white reptilian skin. In the centre of Krystalak's chest is a yellow orb like crystal that is surround by more purple crystals. Personality Pending History Pending Synopsis Pending Abilities Prism Beam: An energy base attack that Krystalak can fire from his mouth, this energy beam explodes in a cloud of crystal particles on contact with a target. The beam is also infused with sharp crystal shards. Crystal Overlord: A powerful attack that Krystalak can perform, he overloads his crystal heart with energy and unleashes several powerful shockwaves his body, similar to Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse Blast. However in order to perform this attack, Krystalak needs to accumulate a lot of energy. Tail Blast: With a flick of his spiked tail, Krystalak can launch purple crystal shard infused with energy. While these projectiles look small, they can create a powerful explosion. These shards also have homing properties as they will lock onto their target. Prism Surge: A wide range attack, Krystalak leaps into the air with his arms spread and summons several crystal cyclones which release devastating bursts of energy. Immense Strength Like with many kaiju, Krystalak posses great physical strength. Being strong enough to lift and through heavy objects like building and boulders. In melee combat uses his crystal claws to slash at opponents. He also uses powerful kicks as part of his fighting style. With the crystals on his tail, the crystal beast will smash or impale opponents. In a manor similar to Anguirus, Krystalak will launch himself backward towards an opponent to slash and cut them with the crystals on his back. Immense Durability: Similar to his brother, Krystalak posses great durability mainly thanks to the crystals on his body that act as armour. The crystal organism also has a high resistance to energy based attacks. Extraordinary Jumper: Thanks to his rather slim body structure compared to most land dealing kaiju, Krystalk is capable of leaping great distances in the air. Agility: Due to his cat like body and reflexes, Krystalak posses great ability which he utilizes in his fighting style. Extreme Speed: When on all fours, Krystalak is capable of running at great speeds, using this speed for locomotion or to charge at opponents. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Kaiju